The present invention relates to a small handwheel incorporating improved means for a stable engagement of the handwheel with the end of the shaft of a member to be operated.
The mounting of small operating handwheels at the end of shafts of members to be operated, such as for example valves, shutters, taps and other similar devices is a frequent occurrence.
Such small handwheels generally have to be securely attached to the shaft of the member to be operated in order to prevent the handwheels from accidentally detaching therefrom. However, the attachment must still be easily reversible to allow access to the operated member for replacement or maintenance thereof. A screw connection at the center of the handwheel and axially aligned with shaft is commonly provided. Such a screw connection, however, is costly due to the mechanical machining required, long mounting and removal times, and the use of tools.
Such handwheels must often be removed quickly and effortlessly without using tools. For example, for safety reasons, it is often necessary to prevent unauthorized persons from operating the members after a specific adjustment has been made, which must not be changed.